With Him
by Dereklovermp3
Summary: What if Rose made the decision to save him that day in the cave? What will everyone assume? What will life be like for them?What will it be like with him?
1. Saving Him

At that moment I thought my life was over. I thought that one of the two people that I loved in the world was going to be ripped away from me mercilessly.

Without thinking my feet were pounding on the ground beneath me. I felt when Alberta tried to hold me back, but my arm flung out and made contact with her stomach. I heard Janine yell out for me to come back, but I didn't listen. I was only paying attention to the task at hand: Get Dimitri back.

I heard two other sets of footsteps coming up behind me. As soon as we reached the mouth of the cave all three of us took our stakes out. Every step we took was cautious we didn't know what was lurking around the corner so we had to be careful. When we were sure that is was clear we continued into the depths of the cave.

"We don't have much longer. The sun is almost down," I heard Alberta say. "If we don't find him in the next five minutes we have to leave."

As soon as she finished her sentence I heard a grunt. The pain in it gave me more strength and pushed me to go faster. We go to the area the Strigoi and Dimitri were in we all took a fighting stance.

The Strigoi didn't hesitate for a second. He dropped Dimitri like a sack of potatoes and charged at me. The first thought I had was,_ Make Dimitri proud._

I used the blonde's momentum to my advantage and dropped down to kick him over my head. As soon as he was behind me Janine and Alberta attacked him. They looked like they had it under control so I ran to Dimitri and I kneeled down next to him and took his hand in mine.

He was still semi-conscious and his eyelids were fluttering open and close.

"Roza," he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me Comrade," I said with tears in my eyes.

I had always thought that he was invincible. That he was my own personal Badass Russian God, and he was but it hurt me to see him so weak and helpless.

"Stay with me, don't go to sleep," I said when I saw his eyelids start to close.

When I heard something heavy drop I looked up to see the Strigoi dead on the floor. Alberta came over and picked up his feet while I carried his head. Janine grabbed hold of his midsection and we ran to the exit as fast as we could carrying dead weight.

When we got out the sun was setting quickly and some of the men guardians came down and helped us carry Dimitri up the hill. As soon as we entered the ward he was put on a stretcher and taken away.

I sat down on a rock along with several others. Lissa came running up to me with Christian trailing behind her.

She threw her arms around me and said, "I'm so glad you're ok, Rose. You have no idea how worried I was. I was just in the infirmary with Christian and I heard you went back in the cave, but no one could tell me why. Oh, Rose I was so worried!"

"I'm fine Liss, just a few scratches here and there, but other than that I'm fine," I said. I got up, "Well, I'm going to, um, go check on something."

I felt the strong suspicion coming through the bond, but I didn't care I had to go see if Dimitri was ok.

When I walked into the infirmary it was hectic. Everybody was running around and there were a couple of poor Guardians sitting in a chair all beat up.

There was no one at the reception desk so I snuck behind it and typed in DIMITRI BELIKOV. I waited as it searched but nothing came up. It was probably so crazy in there that they weren't even bothering to register the patients in.

I let out a frustrated sigh and started wandering around. I was on the third floor when I found him. He was in room 306 sleeping. I walked into the room and saw that they had just hooked up some I.V.'s and set him on the bed. They didn't even bother to make him look in the least bit comfortable.

I looked around and saw a blanket on top of a chair in a corner and I took it. I laid it over Dimitri's still body and sat down. The beeping of the heart monitor was weak but it was there.

The adrenaline was long gone so I was beginning to feel the effects of the battle. My body was sore and I was extremely tired so I took another blanket from the closet and cot cozy on the chair and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the voice of my own personal dream come true, "Roza? Wake up."

I opened my eyes to chocolate brown ones looking down at me.


	2. The Confrontation

**I love how many reviews and subscriptions that I got. I feel the love. Well, this is chapter two.**

"Hi," I said and smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

I got up from the chair and stretched. I looked at Dimitri and saw him looking at me. I blushed and looked at my hand.

I looked back up and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, very sore, but I'll survive," He said. He looked out the window and then back at me. "Rose, thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

He reached for my hand but it was too far so I met him halfway.

"For saving my life," he said simply.

I sat down on the bed next to him on the hospital bed and said, "You do it for me all the time so I thought maybe it was time to repay you."

He chuckled and sat up on the bed and hugged me. We stayed in a comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door and I jumped off the bed and sat on the chair just as Dr. Olendzki walked in. She looked up and did a double take when she saw me.

"Rose, what are you doing here? Guardian Hathaway has been looking for you all over. She said you disappeared after you guys got Guardian Belikov out of the cave. Have you been here that whole time?" she asked with a slight frown on her face.

I looked at Dimitri then back at her and got up. "I was in my room last night and then I thought I should visit Dim- Guardian Belikov, so I did," I said halfway out the door. I walked down the hallway and took the elevator to the lobby and walked out into the cold night. I suddenly wished I had a jacket.

I walked as fast as I could to the Novice dorms. When I got to my door I remembered that I had locked the door before I left and I left the key in the room. I looked on top of the doorframe and found my spare key lying on top of it. I opened the door and quickly closed the door behind me.

I took off my dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper that was in the corner. I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathroom. When I got there I inspected myself in the mirror. I had a purple bruise on my left cheek and scratches all over my face. I tried to relax and not think of anything but, all the memories kept coming back. The worst one was when I saw the blonde Strigoi sink his teeth into Dimitri's neck.

I shuddered and started the shower. As soon as the water was warm I got in and took a nice calm shower.

When I was done I got out of the shower I found the most comfortable pair of pajamas that I had, threw them on, and went to bed. I knocked out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to knocking on the door about three hours later.

"I just can't get a break, can I?" I asked myself as I got up to open the door.

I opened the door to the face of a very angry Janine.

"Mom," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she said, walking in uninvited. "I couldn't find you all last night and this morning. Then Dr. Olendzki tells me that you were visiting Guardian Belikov this morning. Something that I don't know about is going on because she said, that you said you were here last night but you weren't because I checked."

"You must've checked wrong because I was here. I don't get the big deal anyway, why were you looking for me?" I asked crossing my arms defensively.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," she said crossing her arms as well.

"Oh, so now you want to care about me? Now you want to be and actual mom?" I walked to my bed and got under the covers. It was a very childish move, but my inner child-the one that grew up without a mother-was coming out.

I felt the comforter being ripped off my body.

"I want to sleep, let me sleep!" I yelled at her.

"No, Rosemarie. Something is going on that I don't know about. I want to know what's going on!" She yelled back.

I got up from the bed and said, "There is nothing going on."

"Yes there is," she said, "I know there is."

"Ok, since you know there is, tell me what's going on," I said crossing my arms again.

"I don't know what it is." She was quiet for a little then said. "Rosemarie is there something going on between you and Guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"What?" I asked shocked that she had figured it out.

"Is there something going on between you and Guardian Belikov?" She asked again.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that she was asking me that.

_Are we that obvious? _I asked myself.

"Answer the question, Rose," she said angry that she wasn't getting an answer.

"What makes you think that anything is going on between Dimitri and me?" I asked trying to brush off giving her an actual answer without lying to her.

"I don't know," she said sitting on the chair in front of my computer. "I got this vibe the other day when I was around you two and then you made a big deal about saving him. I felt weird around you guys, like I should leave you guys alone when you're together. When I'm around you guys I feel like I feel around Lord Szelsky and his wife."

"Well, I don't know what this vibe is, but I'm pretty sure that it's not there," I said picking up my comforter from the floor and throwing it on the bed. I sat on the bed and brought the comforter up around myself.

"Rose, are you in lov-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	3. No Sleep

** Thank you all for the reviews. I like getting reviews, but I won't be like other authors and demand reviews for a new chapter. There isn't anything wrong with that, but it's just not me. Well, here's chapter three.**

I thanked God that someone had knocked on my door.

I got up from my bed and opened the door to see yet another angry face.

She stormed in saw my mother and asked, "Oh, is this a bad time?"

My mother got up and closed the door.

"No, Princess, this is the perfect time. You're Rosemarie's best friend, right?" Janine asked Lissa. She nodded. My mother continued, "Well then you must know what's going on with her."

I rolled my eyes and got back on my bed. I felt anger coming through the bond.

"Well, Guardian Hathaway," Lissa said, "I'm here for the exact same reason. After you guys came out of the cave I saw her and talked to her, but then she suddenly had to leave. I thought she had come over here to change or sleep or something, but when I came she wasn't here."

By that point the darkness was starting to seep in. I tried not to get angry but I couldn't.

I got off the bed and let the steam blow.

"What so now after years of not seeing me and not caring you want to start getting in my business?" I yelled at Janine. "And you," I said pointing at Lissa. "Did you get enough of Christian that you're finally paying attention to me? Maybe if you paid even the least bit of attention to me you would have figured out what's going on, but no your whole world is Christian right now so you don't care about me. Even those rare times that we are together all you do is go on and on about how perfect he is."

I guess I didn't use all of the darkness lurking about because I felt some of it seep into her through the bond.

"So there is something going on? Why don't you just tell me? I'm all ears now, so just tell me!" She screamed.

Janine joined the conversation saying, "Rose, there's no harm in telling us."

"Fine, since you want to know so damned bad…." I paused to think it over and decided it wasn't worth losing him so I lied and said, "I was at the infirmary getting a pregnancy test."

"WHAT?" Janine asked.

"You lost your virginity?" Lissa asked.

I nodded. At least that part was true. Before the Strigoi attacked Dimitri and I had made love, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"With who?" Lissa asked.

I tried to think on my feet and the best the came up with was, "This is why I didn't tell you. It was at a party and I was drinking and I don't know who it was but one thing led to another and you can connect the dots."

"Was it positive?" My mom asked.

"No," I said, "So I'm not pregnant. I snuck into the infirmary and took one then I remembered about Dimitri so I went to see him."

"And you stayed the night?" Lissa asked.

"I was tired and too lazy to walk all the way back here so I just stayed there," I said trying to be as convincing as possible. "So now that you have your answers, can I sleep?"

"Rose, are you sure you're not pregnant. You did seem a little slow in the battle and you seem really tired," My mom said.

"Yeah, Rose you haven't acting like yourself lately. You can tell us if you're pregnant. We won't tell anyone," Lissa said sitting next to me and rubbing my shoulders.

I couldn't believe them. Slow, I was definitely not slow. And I was myself, I always acted like myself.

"I'm not pregnant, ok guys, just let me sleep I need it. After the battle I have been very tired." I said trying to get back to bed.

My mom nodded and walked out. Lissa looked at and through the bond I heard her think to herself how weird I was acting.

After they left I wanted to go see Dimitri, but if someone found out they would interrogate me again. I thought about it for a long time and decided that since he was probably already back in his dorm so it was unlikely that I would have gotten caught I could go.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I stayed in my pajamas and redid my hair; I didn't want to look a mess in front of him since now we were official… to each other anyway.

I walked out of the room and locked the door remembering to take my key with me that time. I walked into the Guardian dorms and saw that there was someone guarding the front desk. The guard didn't see me so I silently got on my hands and knees and crawled as quickly as I could to the desk. I crawled around it and got up quietly. I ran fast, but mutely around the corner. As I rounded the next corner and saw a Guardian coming down the hallway looking at his phone. I ran the other way and snuck in and empty lounge room. About twenty seconds later, when I was sure he was gone I walked out of the lounge looking every which way I could. I quickly ran to the stairs and headed up to the second floor. I walked to the door that said Dimitri Belikov on it and knocked hoping that nobody would come out to investigate.

Someone groaned and then the door opened to a shocked Dimitri.

I looked around then walked inside pushing him with me. I pushed the door close with my foot.

As soon as we were safe and alone in the room I gave him a nice big hug. After the shock faded he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled into my hair. "It's almost eleven o'clock."

"Is it really?" I asked pulling away and jumped on his bed. "With all this stuff going on I lost track of time."

I hadn't noticed before, but he was wearing flannel pajama pants and no shirt. His chest was covered in bruises. I gasped, got back up, and touched one of them. He winced in pain and gently removed my hand from his chest. He sat on his bed and opened his arms to me. I walked towards him and sat on his lap. I looked at him just as he was going in for a kiss.

That one kissed showed all the love that we had for each other and it was a lot of love. When the kissing started getting heated Dimitri pushed me away and said, "No, not until after graduation."

I gave him one last kiss and said, "Ok, if that's what you really want then, fine." I sighed and got more comfortable on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Roza, I love you and you know that, so how could you go back into the cave after you were already out?" His voice was pained.

"Yeah, and I love you too, so leaving you to die in that cave was not an option," I said looking him straight in the eye.

"It was stupid," he said.

"A lot of things I do are stupid, but we are both ok so we can move on." I closed my eyes and said, "Plus I'm tired and I want to sleep. That didn't work out so well in my room so I came hear."

I felt him get up and go turn off the lights, then get back into bed.

After a while I drifted off and got a whole night of sleep.


	4. The Pregnancy

I woke up to the ringing of Dimitri's cell phone.

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Dimitri, pick up the damned thing. Oh my goodness is there no mercy in the world?"

When the phone kept ringing and no one answered I removed the pillow from my head and looked around. I was alone in the room and the shower was running. I looked around for the phone and found it on his bedside table. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D., it said Guardian Petrov. I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed taking the phone with me to the bathroom. I walked in without knocking and sat on the sink.

"Dimitri, Alberta's calling you," I said opening the shower curtain enough so he could see the phone. Right when he reached for the phone it stopped ringing.

I smiled and put the phone on the sink next to me. Since the curtain was still open when I looked back at him I had a view of his fully naked body. He turned around and pretended that I hadn't been looking at him. I hopped off the sink and started looking for his toothbrush. I found it behind the mirror next to the toothpaste. I ran the brush under hot water and started brushing my teeth. When I finished I walked back to the room and started looking around. I saw that the clock read 6:13 and groaned. I walked to the window and opened the shades. The sun was still out which meant it was night for us- or in this case, early dawn.

Dimitri walked out of the bathroom and I turned around. He had a blue towel wrapped around his torso. I sighed.

"Dimitri, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest or something?" I asked from the window.

"Yeah, why?" He looked up after drying his hair.

"Well, bed rest does include actually being in bed, Comrade." I hopped back into bed and patted the spot next to me.

He sighed and put on a fresh pair of pajama bottoms and got back into bed. He had his phone in his hand and it started ringing again.

"Guardian Belikov," he said when he answered it.

He listened as the person on the other talked. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes as he said, "I do spend a lot of time with her but I don't have the slightest idea where she might be."

He listened again then said, "I could always help look for her… Yes of course. Ok, I'm going to head out now, bye."

When he hung up the phone he looked at me and he said, "They're looking for you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Are you kidding me. Why won't they just leave me alone?"

"Guardian Petrov said that Guardian Hathaway was looking for you because since I'm on bed rest she wanted to take my place as your mentor until I felt better." He got off his bed and started changing into his Guardian uniform.

"I'm going to try and sneak back to my room when you're come and find me there or something."

I walked out of his room and looked both ways before making a mad dash towards the front door. Luckily there was no guard at the front desk. I ran outside into the brisk Montana cold and ran to the Novice dorm building. Since the sun was still setting there was nobody outside thankfully, well nobody but some Guardians on watch. I ran into the wood and got all the way to the front of the building that way. All I had to do was run into the building without being noticed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I open my eyes and ran in the building running right by the guard at the front desk when I was at the stairs I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I took the stairs three at a time and got to my floor in less than a minute. When I got to my door I tried to open it before the Guardian was in sight. Just as I was about to open it the Guardian got to the landing.

I tried to act natural, as if it were normal for a girl to be in her pajamas unlocking her door.

"Rosemarie, why were you outside?" He asked.

I sighed and said, "I just needed some fresh air. "What's the big deal anyway I'm always up at this time, I get morning training."

"The big deal is," he said, "is that I didn't see you go out."

I thought on my feet and said, "Maybe it was when you were snoozing on the job." His eyes went wide. "Yeah, so if you stay quiet, I stay quiet. Got it?"

"This never happened," he said turning around.

I opened my door and walked in. I picked out some clothes for the day and took a shower.

When I had finished changing there was a knock at my door. I knew it was Dimitri so I told him to come in. When the door opened Dimitri walked in, accompanied with my mother, and Alberta.

"Where have you been?" Janine asked with her hands on her hips.

I looked at Dimitri then at Alberta then back at Janine.

"Here," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really because this morning when I came over here you weren't here," she said.

"I must've been out for fresh air then."

"Why were you out for fresh air?" She asked.

"I don't know I felt kind of sick. Will you stop grilling me? I feel like I'm a suspect for some kind of murder."

"Rose, why did you feel sick?" She asked

"Are you kidding me, I don't know," I said throwing my hand up, exasperated.

"Well, it sounds like morning sickness to me." All the while Dimitri and Alberta were just there in the background enjoying the show.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked infuriated.

"Rose, we all know your pregnant!"


	5. The Pregnancy Part Two

"Whoa, you're pregnant?" Alberta asked.

I looked at Alberta exasperation written all over my face and said, "No, I'm not." I pointed to my mother and said, "She just seems to have it stuck in her mind that I am or something. I'm not pregnant. Trust me I would know. I took a pregnancy test."

Janine took something out of her pocket and shoved it in my hand. "I want you to take another one with all of us here to see the results," she said.

I looked down into my hand and saw a pink pregnancy test. Since I didn't have anything to lose I looked up and said, "Fine, but I'm telling you now that it's going to come out negative." I stormed into the bathroom and waited until I had to pee. About five minutes later I finally peed on the stick. I walked out of the bathroom and held up the stick.

"Are you happy?" I asked generally.

My mother nodded and took out her phone. I figured she was setting the timer. I shook my head and sat on my bed.

Everyone was quiet for the everlasting three minutes. I assumed everyone was anxious to see the results, but I definitely wasn't because I already knew the results.

The buzzer rung and I looked at the pee stick and smiled, "See does this look like a plus to you?" I asked showing Alberta.

She shook her head and said, "No, it looks like a blue minus actually."

I gave it to my mom for inspection. She gave it back looking satisfied.

"Why do you think I'm pregnant?" I asked her before she could walk out of the door.

"Mother's intuition, but it takes a couple of weeks for the pregnancy to actually happen so…." she trailed off then walked out Alberta following her.

I looked at Dimitri and said, "You're on bed rest, go to bed."

He chuckled gave me a quick kiss then left. I looked down into my hand at the pregnancy test and sighed. I threw it in the waste bin nest to my bed and threw myself on the bed. I couldn't go to sleep since it was the middle of the day so, decided to go to Lissa's room to watch a movie with her and Christian.

For weeks after that everything was completely normal, or as normal life could be after a battle. School started up again and Stan was as annoying as ever, more so if possible. I was always by Lissa's side. After I yelled at her she made more of an effort to be with me, Christian always tagging along of course. Most nights I would sneak off and see Dimitri. Life was just normal and that's how I wanted it, but that all came to a halt one morning.

I woke up that morning feeling great and very refreshed. I followed my usual morning ritual to get ready for morning training with Dimitri. When I got out of the shower I started smelling chocolate in my room. Once I smelled it I automatically stated craving it so I stated turning the room upside down looking for the damned thing. I looked in my dresser and messed up all my clothes and didn't find it. I looked under the bed and still didn't find it. I even dared to look in the trash but it wasn't in there, I made sure of it because I spilled all the contents of it on the floor, then having to put it all back in. I finally remembered that that was the chocolate bar I had stashed in the bedside table just in case one day I got mad and would need it, I didn't want to wait for that day anymore. I ripped open the drawer and took the Hershey's bar out.

I licked my lips in anticipation and opened the wrapper, slowly inhaling the wondrous smell. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had fifteen minutes till practice so I had more than enough time. I thought it was odd that I had woken up early enough that I could be ready and have time left over.

Every thought left my mind as I took a bite of the astounding candy bar. I moaned in pleasure and took another bite.

Before long the chocolate bar was gone. I got up to get my workout bag and get to training in time for once, but as soon as I got up so did the chocolate I had just inhaled.

I ran to the bathroom and saw the brown liquid pour out of my mouth and into the toilet. I spit into the toilet once more and made a face. I tasted the gross substance still in my mouth and decided to brush my teeth once more. When I was done I grabbed my bag and finally left to training.

When Dimitri heard the Gym doors open he looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Wow, pigs must be flying because Rose is here in time," he said to a nonexistent third party.

"Ha-ha," I said, "This morning has been weird on many levels, trust me." I put my gym bag on bench next to his.

"What do you mean?" He asked with obvious amusement in his eyes.

"Well, for one I woke up early. Then, I had this weird craving for chocolate. When I found the chocolate and actually ate it I threw it all back up." I walked towards him and started stretching on the sparring mats. He started stretching next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Do you think you're sick or something?" He asked bending down to touch his toes.

I bent down as well and said, "No I think that chocolate was just expired or something. God knows how long that thing has been there." I sat down on the floor and opened my legs reached for my right foot.

He put both hands above his head and bent his torso to the left. "Maybe it was expired," he chuckled then said, "Ok I think since you just recently threw up we should take it easy and spar. Ok?"

I got up and said, "Ok, but I'll go easy on you."

He laughed and got into a fighting stance. I followed suit and put my right foot slightly in front of my left one and held my fists up in front of my face.

We were both circling each other waiting for someone to make a move. Finally I decided to go for his left shoulder. With my right fist I pushed forward but before it got in contact with his shoulder his left hid came out and pushed my fist away from him and he hit my right shoulder. I stumbled a bit, but shook my head and got back in fighting stance. His legs came out and swept under me. Usually I would have jumped over them and counter attack because I saw them coming, but this time I didn't react fast enough and my legs were knocked out from under me. I fell and hit my head, but I sprung back up as fast as I could. The only problem was that when I got back up I was light headed and seeing double. I shook my head a couple of times but that proved inefficient so when Dimitri punched my shoulder again I was knocked to the ground and that time I didn't get back up. Everything was fuzzy and there was something ringing in my ear. The last thing I saw was a blurry Dimitri saying something that I didn't hear. After that the world went black.

I looked up into tremendously bright lights. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing an absurd hospital gown. I groaned and sat up in the bed. There were like a million I.V.'s sticking out of me connected to a bag with clear liquid occupying it.

"Your awake," I heard a lenient voice laced with a light Russian accent say. I looked to my right and saw Dimitri sitting on a chair with a book in his hand.

"What happened?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

He put bookmark between the pages he was reading, closed the book, and put it down. "I hit you in the shoulder and you fell, but you didn't get back up. Your eyes were closed and you wouldn't open them so I carried you here, and they told me you feinted." Panic was making his accent heavier. His face looked like one of a little boy way terrified halfway to death. "Roza, I was so worried I had hurt you, you don't have even the slightest idea."

I held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. The brown orbs were filled with panic, worry and pain.

"I'm fine," I said. "Look at me. Do I look injured to you?" He shook his head so I continued, "Then I'm ok." I gave him a peck on the lips and laid back onto the bed. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two hours," he said. "I should probably go get Dr. Olendzki; she told me to find her when you got up."

I nodded and watched him walk out of the door with his Guardian mask on.

About five minutes later Dr. Olendzki walked in followed by Dimitri.

"Hello Rose, how are you feeling?" She asked her voice dripping with gentleness. She was one of the many few people at the academy that I can't be vulgar to. I couldn't find the heart to be impolite to such a sweet person.

"I'm doing ok, I guess," I said shrugging.

"Good, good. We did some checkups and everything seems to be going well," she said with a hesitant edge to her words. I could tell she was hiding something from me by the guiltiness written all over her face. I didn't say anything and just let her decide on her own if she wanted to tell me or not.

"Ok, so why did I feint?" I asked.

She looked at, then at Dimitri who was standing next to me with his hand on the bed next to me.

She cleared her throat and said, "I would like to do a couple of more checkups that require you awake."

I nodded and let her put a flashlight in front of my eye. She moved the light left to right multiple times until she seemed satisfied, then moved on to the left eye. She then asked me if she was allowed to feel my stomach and I nodded. I honestly had no idea what it had to do with me feinting, but I wasn't the doctor so I didn't complain. She laid the hospital blanket above my torso then slipped the hospital up in order for her to have access to my stomach. She applied light pressure to the top of then the bottom. She finally finished when she pressed her palm to the middle and gave a light push. She nodded to herself and pulled the gown back down.

She looked at Dimitri and said, "Guardian Belikov can you please excuse us, I would like to have a private word with Rose. You can stand outside and wait there; you can come back in afterwards. That is if you would like to, of course."

Dimitri gave her a small nod and said, "Of course." He walked out and through the small window on the door I saw him look back at me concern swimming in his eyes.

"Rose, when was the last time you engaged in sexual activity?" She asked remarkably bluntly.

I was shocked but then answered truthfully. "It was about a month ago. Why?" The signs were all there and they should've clicked with her random questions but they didn't. She gave me the missing piece to the puzzle with her next sentence.

"Rose, You're pregnant."


	6. Getting Used to the Idea

My mind went blank. I didn't know what to think. I'm sure my face had shock written all over, because Dr. Olendzki patted my hand.

"How did this happen?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"Well, I'm guessing that sex caused this," she said sarcastically.

"I've only ever had sex with a Dhampir." It was hard to wrap my head around it at the time. I don't think the fact that I was pregnant was sinking in.

She thought about it for a couple of seconds then her face brightened. "I knew there was something weird going on with the tests. I noticed that you have some eggs that are fertile but only some. They are all enough fertile for Moroi to get you pregnant but only some are fertile enough for Dhampir to get you pregnant. I think this happened because you are shadow kissed and when Lissa brought you back to life the magic was so strong that it fertilized some of your eggs."

The more I thought about it the more it made sense.

"How far along am I?" I asked.

"You're about 3 week in."

I nodded my head and said, "You can't tell anyone. I want to tell everybody when I'm ready."

"Ok, Rose I won't tell anyone," she said then continued, "but may I ask who the father is?"

I thought about telling her the truth but I decided to feed her the same line I did to Lissa and Janine. "I don't know I was half drunk, and I just don't know, but I'm positive that it was a Dhampir."

She looked like she didn't believe me but she nodded and walked out.

As soon as she was out the door Dimitri walked back in. He walked up to the bed and took my hand. It was quiet until he decided to ask the question he was dying to know.

"What did she say?"

I looked out the window trying not to cry. He touched my chin and made me look at him.

"What is it?" He asked with worry shown all over his face.

"Dimitri, I love you," I pecked his lips and continued, "I- I'm pregnant."

I felt his hand go cold. He looked at me with hurt. I didn't know why he would've been hurt until he removed his hand from mine.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"How could you?" He got up.

"What do you mean?" I asked. By then I was really confused. I didn't know what he meant.

"How could you cheat on me?" He asked. It all dawned on me then. The only way I could be pregnant is if I had sex with a Moroi.

I sat up in the bed and said, "No, I didn't cheat on you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I continued on to tell him everything Dr. Olendzki had told me.

When I was done there were tears in Dimitri's eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I thought that he didn't want a baby, but I was not going to give up that baby. I had oddly already loved the baby growing inside of me. I told him that exactly then he laughed.

"No, Roza," he said, "I love you and this baby," he rubbed my stomach, "you know that I have always wanted children."

I kissed him with all the force I had in my life. We both had tears streaming down our cheeks. I pulled away when the hospital phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi," Dr. Olendzki's voice came through the receiver, "I'm busy with a patient so I couldn't come up, but you are free to go. You cannot do any physical work, so you will have to stop gym, and no more training. I sent a note to Alberta and said that you had to lay low because you feinted. I didn't tell her why you feinted; I said that you were to do no more physical activity. I'm going to help this patient out, I have to go." She didn't let me get a word before she hung up.

I put the phone down and started getting out of bed. Dimitri helped me get ready to go to my room. Dimitri told me that I wasn't going to any of my classes for the week. He had said that he didn't care what the teachers said he was going to get me excused from every class because he wanted me to get used to the idea of being pregnant.

When we got to my dorm I opened the door and Dimitri lifted me off my feet. He carried me bridal style to the bed. When we were both on the bed he took off my shoes. He asked me where I kept my pajamas and took a pair out. He put them on my computer chair and picked me up again. He took me to the bathroom and set me on the sink. I giggled as he started taking off my pants. As soon as all my clothes were off he turned on the faucet. When the water was warm he lifted me again and laid me down gently in the water. When I saw that he wasn't getting in I pulled him in and he got all wet. He finally decided that he wanted to get in with me. When he was in I kissed him. The kiss impassioned fast. Soon he was sucking on my neck and kissing me everywhere.

"What happened to waiting for graduation?" I asked breathing heavily.

"I already got you pregnant, and I really don't think I will last until then. I want you now, I need you now."

It took us about three hours to actually shower. When we got out he tied a towel around his waist and carried me to the room. After drying me off he put my pajamas on for me. He took out some shorts I stole from him and put them on. He got into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm happy, the women I love is having my child. Nothing in the world would make me any happier." He kissed my check and started rubbing my stomach.

"What do you want it to be?" I asked, "A girl or a boy."

"I don't know." We were quiet until he broke the silence. "Rose? What if we went to Russia to meet my family?" He asked me.

"I would love that," I said.

"We should plan a trip soon."

"We really should."

Everything was perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

I was so tired from our shower activities that I fell asleep soon after.


	7. Sweet Moments

**Thank you all of my reader for being patient with me and my slow updates. I'm going to make a shout out, and don't feel bad because you're not in it, somebody (You know who you are) practically forced to shout out to her so, here goes nothing. Hi, Rumbie, AKA Chipmunk cheeks. (My super bestest friend ever.)**

I woke up and bolted for the bathroom. The little contents that I had in my stomach flew out of my mouth and landed in the toilet. I felt my hair being held up as unidentifiable fluids oozed out of my mouth. I got up and thanked Dimitri. I brushed my teeth and went back to bed. I saw the clock and it said 5:34. I looked at Dimitri as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"It's 5:30 in the morning," I said.

"I realize that, but usually at this time I'm getting ready for training and since we are no way at all having training. Not for at least nine months." He climbed into bed just as my stomach grumbled.

He got back up and started putting his now-dry clothes on. "What do you want to heat, Sweetie?" He asked pulling hid duster on.

"I want chocolate glazed donuts," I said dreamily.

"The only place I could get those would be out of the wards, so I might be a while."

"Can I come with you?" I asked overly excited. I was jumping at the chance to get out of the academy.

He sighed and said, "Come on."

"Yay!" I yelled and clapped my hands.

I got up and started changing into more public worthy clothes. I decided to go with a body-hugging red T-shirt and murky blue skinny jeans. I didn't put any make-up on and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. After I was done my hair I put on a black leather jacket.

I turned around and saw Dimitri watching me. I blushed as he came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You are too, you know. You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world, and I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." By then I had tears in my eyes. I laughed and said, "Stupid hormones."

He chuckled and took my hand while we strolled out of the room.

When we started walking the opposite direction of the main doors I asked, "Where are we going?"

"There is a backdoor that only Guardians know about and it's right in front of the garage. All we have to do is get my car, you are going to have to lie on the floor of the backseat while we are going through the main gate."

We walked out of the secret door and walked right into the garage. We pulled up to a glossy black Kia Optima. I wouldn't have known what type of car it was if it was branded on the side.

I got into the back unhappily and lye on the floor. Dimitri went to the trunk and pulled out a blanket. He apologized as he placed the blanket over me.

I heard him walk around to the driver's seat and get in the car. I felt the car rumble as he turned the car on. The car began moving toward what I figured was the exit. When we got to what I assumed was the gate I heard the window roll down and felt the cold air coming in through the opening.

"Dimitri Belikov," I heard a voice with a slight Russian accent say.

"Where are you headed?" The guard asked.

"I was thinking to get some out-of-the-academy breakfast," Dimitri said. It wasn't completely a lie.

The guard was quiet, he seemed to be thinking. "Ok, but you have to be back in three hours. You're usually training Rose Hathaway at this time," I stiffened at the sound of my name, "she is something isn't she, real potential in her. Anyway, you have three hours."

"Ok, thank you," Dimitri said graciously.

The car started moving again. After a minute or two the car pulled to the side and slowed to a halt. The door near my head opened letting in all the cold Montana air. The blanket was pulled off my head and flung aside. I got up and got in the passenger's seat.

Once we were on the road again he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to Dunkin' Donuts?" I felt like a child again, getting excited for insignificant things.

Dimitri laughed and took my hand in his. "Ok, let's go to Dunkin' Donuts."

It took us about half an hour to get into the city then another ten minutes to find Dunkin' Donuts. It was morning for us vampires, but it was about 6:30 P.M. human time. We walked in to the quiet café and went up to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Asked the perky worker. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing what I guessed was the uniform. Her lips were pink and plump. Her jade eyes were paying no attention to me they were all over Dimitri.

"Hi," Dimitri said, "I'll have a hot coffee with sugar and creamer and an sausage, egg, and cheese on a croissant," he looked at me, "What do you want, Roza?"

"Can I have four Chocolate Glazed donuts, and some warm milk," I said licking my lips. I could practically taste the donuts already. That distracted me from the jealousy that was rising.

The girl's eyes went wide, but she nodded anyway. She gave us the total and Dimitri paid. She gave us our food and we sat down to eat.

As soon as we were seated I attacked the donuts. They were disappearing at an alarming rate, as well as the milk. I was halfway through when I heard a soft chuckle. I looked up and saw Dimitri looking at me.

"You have quiet and appetite, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm eating for two now, so you can't blame me." I was on my last donut, so I ate it slowly to savor it. I finished the amazing donut and drank the milk.

Dimitri was already done with his breakfast. He took my trash and threw it away. He came back and took my hand.

He led to the door and said, "What do you think about a nice stroll through the city?"


	8. The Future

**Thank you all of my readers that actually take their time to read this story and review. I was thinking of making a new story, I would be continuing this one and just have another one on the side. I was thinking it should be about a cliché. I'm sure you have all heard the Dimitri as the Prince of Russia and Rose as the Princess of Turkey engaged for marriage and blah-blah-blah… I honestly think that it is too over used and we need something different. So, I'm going to bring something different up to the plate. I'm going to make a story of Dimitri as the prince of Russia and Rose as a Peasant. Their families are in no way involved with each other and one day Rose and Dimitri bump into each other and you get the point. As you all know stories without a twist are never good ones. The twist in this story is that Dimitri is already engaged to Tasha. I will reveal no more. I will probably have the first chapter up soon after this chapter. Enjoy chapter eight of **_**With Him.**_

We walked out of Dunkin' Donuts and walked into the empty streets of Missoula. There was nobody outside because it was already evening for humans. There were the few couples going home after having a nice dinner. And to think that Dimitri and I had just had breakfast.

I felt Dimitri take hold of my hand. I smirked and basked in the feel of the warmth radiating off his skin. I could already see the future we could have, a big house, married with kids. It was a perfect future, everyone wants that weather the admit it or not. The only thing that was blocking us from that future was being Guardians. I don't think I could concentrate on Lissa if I was worried if my child was doing okay at the academy. Hell, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I abandoned my child at the academy in the first place. Being a Guardian could get someone killed, what if Dimitri or I died, or even worse, what if both of us died? Then my poor baby would have to live without parent, and quite honestly thinking about it then brought a burden to my heart, it hurt to think about my baby to have to take this world on alone without either of its parents.

"Dimitri," I said hugging on to his side.

"Yes?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"I've been thinking, or I haven't really thought about it, but I think it's the right thing to do. You might not and it's fine if you don't I'm just throwing this idea out there to see what you think of it and-"

"Roza, you're rambling. Just tell me what's on your mind. It doesn't matter what I think, only what you think." He planted a light kiss on my head

.I took a deep breath and said, "I don't think I want to be a Guardian."

We suddenly stopped walking and Dimitri looked at me. There wasn't shock nor was there any negativity. There was a smile on his face and he hugged me.

"If you don't want to be a guardian," he let go of me and cupped my cheeks, "then I don't want to be a Guardian." He kissed me gently but with lots of love.

I pulled away and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just don't think I can be away from this child for too long."

"No Rose, if I stay a Guardian then I will be away from my family for at least eight of twelve months. We wouldn't be a family if I was away for that long." I loved the idea of starting a family with him.

We walked around the town for a while and saw all there was to see. Every once and a while we would stop and share intimate kisses and the world would go silent.

After about an hour we walked back to the car and I got to sit in the front seat next to Dimitri.

When we were headed back to the academy he asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was very fun, I wish we could do it more often… without having to hide it." I know I was really ruining the mood but being pregnant brought hormones and those hormones can do anything.

He rubbed circles in my hand with his thumb and said, "We will someday, Rose. I promise that one day you and I will have a nice big house with a big backyard that our children can play in. We won't have to hide our love from each other and we can go on special dates and we can be a normal couple. That is what I want with you; I can't see myself living in any other future with any other woman."

My eyes started watering but I pushed the tears back and said, "I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, Roza."

For the rest of the ride back everything was quiet. When we were about five minutes away from St. Vladimir's Academy we stopped and I had to go back on the floor of the back seats with a blanket covering me.

The car started moving again and a little bit later we stopped at the gate.

I heard the Guard say, "Oh, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Satori told me you would be coming around this time." It was female voice that sounded a little dreamier that I liked.

"Yes, and I'm back so can you open the gate, please," Dimitri said sounding annoyed.

"Oh, Right! Yes!" I heard the Guardian say. Even fully trained Guardians couldn't keep their act together around Dimitri. How did Kirova think that a seventeen year old girl would?

The car started moving again and about two minutes later it stopped and Dimitri turned off the engine.

I didn't wait until Dimitri opened the door; I got up and opened the door. We walked back in through the secret door and went straight to my room.

When we were at my door Dimitri said, "I have classes to watch now and then I have a shift s I will see you tonight. I will be here by twelve but don't stay up and wait go to sleep and I'll call you, but don't stay up you need your sleep."

He looked around and gave me a quick kiss before walking down the hallway. He looked back and said, "Remember you're on bed rest."

I laughed and shook my head. I opened my door and went in. I peeled my clothes off and took a shower.

I was thinking about all the things that Dimitri had said. There was no doubt in my mind that he meant every single word that came out of his mouth. The only thing that worried me was seeing the people I grew up with again. Not only do I wonder if I will ever be accepted again, but will Lissa understand why I don't want to guard her?

Thinking so heavily about Lissa pulled me into her head; she was in her room sitting next to Fire Crotch.

"Don't worry about it," said Christian, "it's probably nothing and you're getting all worked up about it. You know Rose she acts weird all the time so this shouldn't worry you as much as it does." He started massaging her shoulders.

"I don't know I just can't help but feel that there is something wrong. She isn't acting normal Rose weird this time. It's something different that is going on." She seemed really stressed.

"Do you want me to help you get your mind off of Rose?" Christian asked.

All of a sudden there was a change in atmosphere and it got more sexual. I panicked and pulled out of her head instantly.

I got out of the shower and walked into my room. I pulled on some shorts and a tank top. I wanted to sleep since that morning I had woken up too early for my liking.

When I was pulling up a good snooze, my phone vibrated. It was a text from an unknown number.

_Hi, _it said, _it's Janine and I was hoping to talk to you. Meet me at the gym in tenminutes._


	9. The Invite

** Ok, so I have gotten some seriously mixed feelings on me stopping this story. Some were ok, and fully supported me some seemed devastated and wanted me to continue. I have decided that I will make everyone happy. So this is the new deal: I'm going to write one two thousand word paragraphs a week for each story. The only exceptions for this would be if I have a long weekend off from school I may write two chapters, or if I have a whole week off then I would write multiple chapters. So I hope everyone is happy. Enjoy chapter 9.**

I looked at my phone with mixed feelings. I decide to tell her to come to my room instead since I was on bed rest.

Soon after there was a knock at my door, and my mother came in.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said.

Everything was quiet until she said, "Rose, I'm leaving."

I knew she was going to say something along those lines so I wasn't exactly shocked, but it still hurt for some unknown reason. In the time that she was there we had somehow built a relationship. It wasn't a great mother daughter relationship but it was something.

I nodded and sat on the computer chair.

"Rose, I don't want things to be like they were before. I want us to be able to talk to each other. I know it might take some time to be comfortable around each other but I think we can get there." She looked like she really meant it, but I couldn't help but doubt it.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I want to get to know you before I leave. I didn't have a good relationship with my mother and I remember how alone I felt. I don't want you to feel alone. I want you to know how it is to have a mother. So I was thinking that we can go have lunch outside of the wards and you can bring a friend if you want."

She was honestly trying to make an effort so I nodded my head and thought of a friend I could possibly take with me. The first person that jumped out at me was Dimitri, but if I just said Dimitri without easing into the thought I would seem suspicious. I didn't want to take Lissa because we weren't on great terms and if I invited her she would probably want to bring Christian.

"There is no one that I really want to take," I said.

"Are you sure, no one. Not Lissa, not…" She trailed off thinking.

I shook my head and she said, "Ok, well then let's go." On the way out of the building she asked, "Why are you on bed rest?"

"I'm not feeling too great and Dr. Olendzki told me that I should stay in bed and not go to any of my classed for the rest of the week." I said as we were walking through the school building as a short cut to Alberta's office.

On our way past Stan's class I saw Dimitri's back through the window and smiled. He must've sensed someone watching him because he turned around and smiled.

My mother saw him and said, "You and Guardian Belikov must've become good friends since you see him every morning. Do you want him to come to lunch with us?"

Inside I was screaming with excitement, I wanted to say yes immediately, but I pretended to ponder on it as we walked. Before we were too far from where Dimitri was I said, 'Yeah sure why not. It wouldn't hurt anyone."

She smiled and we went back to the class. Janine walked inside and told Stan that she needed to take Dimitri. A minute later Dmitri walked out with his Guardian mask, but his eye I could see the nervousness in his eyes. He didn't know what was happening and he was scared of what my mom would do to him.

"Comrade," I said, "would you like to join us for lunch?"

I saw the brief relief in his eyes until he thought of actually going to lunch with Janine.

He nodded and said, "Yes, I would love to."

We walked silently to Alberta's office. When we got there I was about to just open the door until Dimitri grabbed my hand and shook his head. My mom gave me a stern look and knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Come in," I heard Alberta say.

We all walked in and I took a seat with Dimitri standing on my left side and Janine on my right side.

"Alberta," I said, interrupting my mom before she could get a word out, "Can we go out for lunch?"

"Lunch, just you three?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled sweetly. She looked from me to Janine to Dimitri then back to me.

"I suppose you can go out," she said.

I got up thanked her and walked out of her office. Janine and Dimitri were trailing behind me.


	10. The Call

**Thank you for all the review and alerts. I am thinking about this story. I really need to improve in it I just don't think I'm putting my all into it, so I'm going to start with this chapter.**

"Rosemarie Hathaway, what did you just say?" Janine asked.

We had just ordered our food in the restaurant and the waiter was walking away.

"I said, 'I'm pregnant'," I repeated myself.

My mother looked at her surroundings, unable to meet me in the eye. Dimitri had his head in his hands already knowing what was coming his way.

"What were you thinking having sex without protection?" She asked.

"I didn't think I needed protection, the only person I have ever had sex with and will ever have sex with," I shot at Dimitri, "is a Dhampir."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" She asked.

I explained to Janine everything Dr. Olendzki told me, about being Shadow Kissed, and about being able to have kids with Dhampirs.

"Ok, if this is true," she paused, "who's the father?"

I looked at my hands and stayed quiet. I felt her stare bowering into the top of my head.

"Ok, Rose won't tell me, Dimitri do you know?" She asked.

I looked up into the Dimitri's eyes, and then he looked to Janine.

"I do know who the father is," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok," she said, "Who is it?"

"I will tell you if Rose wants me too," he said looking at me. I nodded.

"It's- well the father is- the father is… I'm the father."

Everything was dead silent even the other people in the restaurant fell quiet, as if they could feel the tension.

I took Dimitri's hand and looked at my mother. She was frozen in her spot. All too suddenly she got up and punched Dimitri in his left eye. Dimitri, unprepared, fell back taking his chair with him, Janine immediately jumped on him and started beating his face in. I was sure he could take her if he wanted, but he was too modest to hit a girl. He was blocking his face the best he could, but you could tell that he was still getting pretty hurt.

I took action and tried pulling her off of him to no avail. When I realized that pulling her wouldn't work I took five steps back. I ran at her and rammed into her side and successfully pushed her off. She rolled a couple of times, but recuperated quickly and came back at him. I stood in front of him protectively.

"Rose, don't protect him," she snarled. "He did this to you and he needs to pay. Men can't get away with rape, it is wrong."

I had to replay what she had said to make sure I heard right.

I laughed. "You think he raped me? He didn't force me, trust me I wanted it."

She looked at me, breathing hard. There was a small crowd around us, observing the scene. She looked around, nostrils flaring. She disappeared into the crowd saying, "I'll be in the car."

I looked down at Dimitri and tears sprung to my eyes. He was sitting in a chair with a bowl of water and a small towel. Someone must've brought him the water. He was washing his face of all the blood that was pouring out of his cheek.

I pulled a chair in front of him and took the towel from his hand and started cleaning his wounds.

The crowd started to disperse around us and got back to their business.

"That went well," Dimitri said, chuckling.

"Yeah, if your definition of well is getting pounded in the face then yeah, 'that went well'" I said.

I finished cleaning him up and we walked to the car. When we got there Janine was in the driver's seat with the car already started. Dimitri and I sat in the back seat. We were both tense just in case she gave another unexpected attack.

About twenty minutes into the ride she pulled over onto the side of the road. She got out of the car, so we did the same.

She was on the grassy area looking into the woods.

"Tell me what's going on before I kill one of you," she said.

"I love her, with all my heart," Dimitri said.

"How do you love her, you barely even know her," Janine said.

"How could you even say that, I spend every morning and afternoon with him, which is a whole lot more time than I spend with you," I said. "I can bet my life that he knows me more than you know me."

"How did this even happen? Not the Dhampir, Dhampir thing. How did you guys get away with having sex?"

"It was before the attack when I was pounding on Jessie. Dimitri took me away to a cabin in the woods and it happened," I explained.

"How did I not know, I mean the way he talks about how you are doing in class. I thought it was pride, but it turned out to be lust," she sneered at him.

"With all due respect, Guardian Hathaway, it's not lust it's love. I love Rose with all my heart and soul and honestly there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it," Dimitri said.

Janine looked between Dimitri and me. "Ok," she mumbled, expecting us not to hear her, "let's see what your father says about this."

"My father?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I guarantee you that he will be the one to do something about it."

"I didn't even know you talked to that guy." I said.

"I barely do, but I have his number. As a matter of fact I'll call him right now to see what he has to say about this."

"You can't tell anybody, Dimitri will get fired," I said.

"He won't tell anyone, trust me he has enough secrets, he knows how to keep just one more." She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

After a minute or two, someone must've answered because Janine said, "Ibrahim, we have a situation."


	11. Support

**I'm sure you guys hate me, but I'm also sure you guys don't want to hear my excuse so I won't bore you with the details. Here is chapter 11 of With Him!**

I sat there in my room, looking at my nails. They were getting long and looking a lot healthier.

I looked at Dimitri that standing up against the wall beside me. Then at my mother, then at the man that was leaning against the far wall near the door. The man with the extremely stylish hair, which had a tailored suit with a purple tie around his neck, and a golden hoop earring, that I was pretty sure was real gold. He told us to call him 'Abe', but my mother insisted on calling him Ibrahim.

He had come that same morning. He hopped on an airplane as soon as he got the phone call from my mother.

"I think this is great, we're extending the family," Abe said.

I smiled at him graciously.

"No, I didn't bring you here to support her, I brought you to reprimand her," Janine said.

"She's my daughter, and I will support her no matter what. If you choose not to, then don't, but if this is what she wants then let her have it." He pushed himself off the wall and walked toward Dimitri.

"Now you," he pointed at Dimitri, "What were you thinking? Having sex with a minor?"

Dimitri looked at me and I smirked at him.

"With all due respect, sir, I wasn't thinking that's kind of the point. When I'm around her I can't think of anyone but her. And with all the pent up frustration, I just couldn't handle the tension any more, and it just happened. I love her so much, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." I reached up and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure you do you," Abe said dubiously, "but, we will talk later, I assure you." Abe turns to look at me and said, "I know I haven't been much of a father, I've wanted to, but I haven't come around to it, but I'm here now." He smiled softly at me and I nodded at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Janine asked in the background.

"Janine," Abe rose his voice at her. "She is our daughter; all she wants is our support, I am a hundred percent sure that she would go on with this even if she didn't have your support. She has my support, does she have yours?" He turned around to face her.

"She is too-" Janine started.

"Yes or no?" Abe said sternly. They had a little face off before Janine nodded once.

"Well," Abe said not looking away from her, "You have our support. What's your plan?"

He looked like he had to literally drag his eyes away from Janine to look at me.

"I don't want to be a guardian anymore," I blurted out.

"This is why children shouldn't have children," Janine said firmly. "They get stupid ideas in their head, and they think everything is going to just work out the way they want it to."

I rolled my eyes; I had had enough of that.

"Okay," I said, "whatever you want to think, but I can't be a guardian anymore, and that's final, I'll be eighteen soon, and I'll drop out."

"I support you, Rose." Abe put his arm around me. "I will give you everything you need, a car a house, money, anything."

Janine had obviously had enough too because she stormed out and slammed the door on the way out.

Abe laughed, "I better go cool her down," he wiggled his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean?" I had an idea at what he was trying to get at, but I wasn't to sure.

He was gone, and Dimitri and I were finally alone.

He wrapped his arms around me, and said "That went well."

I laughed.

I looked at Dimitri and kissed him.

"I think this is going to be better than we thought."

**This is the last chapter of With Him. I'm sorry, but this story had no good plot, and I really can't just wing it anymore it's getting monotonous and boring so farewell my friends, and don't forget to read my other stories. (: **


End file.
